


On the Wind

by boobtube1938



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Oh god the feels, Why did I do this to myself?, i cant even begin to talk about how many feels, result of a lot of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobtube1938/pseuds/boobtube1938
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made a life-long pact and they're sticking to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, welcome to this super short drabble that was brought to life thanks to my feels. The purpose of this story is for me to get back into writing, so I figured to start off small before attempting something bigger.
> 
> Not really sure what else there is to say, except expect all the feels, I guess.

Haz” Louis’ air of a whisper pierces the fragile bubble of silence that surrounds the two lovers.

Harry, who previously was laying still next to the smaller man, shifts slightly, tucking the other man's body closer and squeezing their joined fingers, letting the other know he was still there, never to abandon in the time of need.

Emerald eyes, now surrounded by wrinkles created by countless smiles and laughs through the decades that he has shared with his loved ones, fall upon the closed eyes of his beloved partner.

Harry’s free hand lovingly caresses Louis’ face, the once smooth face carved with delicate lines that hold hidden memories of his life. The pad of his thumb tenderly brushing over the wrinkles highlighted by the moonlight fluttering through the waves of the curtains.

The taller of the two moves his head down, pressing his forehead against the other’s head, properly breathing in the same air. His eyes closing on their own accord as he lets his other senses take over.

“What do you think it’s like?” Louis’ voice just barely a whisper.

Harry ponders the thought for a second before breaking through the thick blanket of silence again. “I think it’ll be like all those days when we would stay in bed all day, cuddled together and sharing lazy kisses.” He can feel Louis’ smile pressed into his skin and he hums in acknowledgment.

“I’ll be waiting.”

The grip on the shirt covering his torso slackens, a breath expelled, taking the unspoken secrets with it.

Holding Louis’ body impossibly closer, Harry tightens his grip around the torso of his soulmate, closing his eyes and falling into the welcoming embrace of darkness. Last words of love on his lips as the earth blossoms with the new day’s light and songs of nature.

Two souls dance on the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't too painful, right? 
> 
> Can you say nerves? Such a short story, but such a huge step. I forgot what it felt like posting your own work on the website. I just hope some people like it. 
> 
> This is hopefully the first step into me writing again and just needed to publish something to get that motivation back.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
